


amicitia

by trustinhyunjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustinhyunjin/pseuds/trustinhyunjin
Summary: Will they survive under the moonlight?





	1. a basket of apples

_Growing up I always heard people of all ages, mostly adults, say  "when life hands you an orange, make orange juice." Why though? Why does it have to be oranges? Why can't it be lemons or bananas? Maybe even pineapples. I think lemons fit best. Lemo-_

Footsteps were heard running from the other side of the closed door getting closer with each passing minute. Turning to look away from the ceiling, Jisung blinked slowly as he faced the soon-to-be opened door. He didn't like having his thoughts disturbed, they helped him escape away from reality.

He waited.

Waited.

And waited.

Nothing. Sighing, he tried to dig himself in his thoughts again. He turned away from the door giving it his back, away from the ceiling giving it his shoulder, and faced the lonely window that sat above him on the opposite wall. There was no curtain, no blinds, nothing to shield him from the outside world. Nothing to keep him hidden from the things crawling around, peering though the windows. It was dark, he knew nothing would be able to get to him from there, he could only hope. When they arrived to this place, this abandoned house, they were all strictly told not to look out the window. Not to look at the moon. Jisung knew why. They all knew. Curiosity just always gets the best of them. He looked away from the window.

Jisung closed his eyes, he didn't want to look, he shouldn't.  He opened them again, his eyes wondering over to the window. He stared at it, it stared back. He could hear the moon laughing, sending shivers all throughout his body. He breathed in before finally allowing his eyes to look beyond the window. The darkness allowed him to see little, making him squint hard. The evil moons light fading the more he tried to look.  _This is wrong. I should look away, but I can't. It's laugh is so evil. I hate it._ Jisung sat himself up, eyes still glued to the darkness behind the window. He stood.

The door behind him opened, a shadow spread across the bedroom floor, the silhouette of the person was outlined, they still held onto the door knob. Jisung didn't hear it open. He didn't notice the shadow on the floor. He didn't hear the person ask him what he was doing. If he was okay. He didn't hear them step away from the door and make their way to him. He didn't notice anything, didn't hear anything. He couldn't  _hear_  or  _see_.

Using all the muscles he had in his neck he tried to turn his head away. He failed. Two minutes have passed. A tiny ray of light began to peer through the window. Sweat began to trickle down Jisung's forehead. He was growing terrified. He tried to move again as the ray grew and the light shone brighter. He kept trying and trying. As his vision got blurry, he noticed a shadow a in the corner of the windowsill. It was a hand. Long sharp claws stood out the most to him. The skin had decayed several years ago. Tears began to stream down his face one by one, then all at the same time. As he watched the hideous hand slowly creep to lay on the windows glass, his breath caught in his throat. He wanted to scream. He wanted to shout with everything he had at the hand as it softly rested on the glass.

He regretted being curious. He hated himself for always being curious. For always putting himself in trouble he couldn't get himself out of. Jisung tried to close his eyes. They wouldn't close. The tears fell harder. Nothing but darkness engulfed him, only allowing him to see the ugly hand on the glass.

Everything grew dark.


	2. blue eraser

"Where did Chan and Jisung go?" I asked Seungmin as I sat down next to him on the living room couch.

I looked at him after five seconds have passed with no answer from him. _Of course, he's reading._ I tried to look at the title that was hidden behind his hand that held the book so tightly. _The Loser Read? No. That doesn't make sense. At the same time though...the loser_ doe _s read._ I glanced up at him thinking that maybe I had said that aloud. _P_ _hew. What does it say damn it. Okay, the first word is definitely the, I think the second one is Lesser?_ I quickly looked up in time to see Seungmin remove his hand from the cover to push his glasses back onto his nose and move his bangs back. _Wow._ _Uhm_ _, he looks good._ I looked back to the book before Seungmin could put his hand back.

_What the heck? What kind of book title is that? The Lesser Dead? The Loser Read sounds a lot better. I think._ Sighing, I sat back onto the couch, looked over at the book again and could see both pages clearly. I could read a sentence if I wanted. Groaning I leaned my head onto Seungmin's shoulder, and closed my eyes.

Ten minutes had passed without me being pushed off said shoulder. It made me sad that I was only allowed to be silently happy.

_This is weird? Where did Chan and Jisung go? Why isn't Seungmin answering me after it having been fifteen minutes? Why hasn't he pushed me aside yet like he always does?_ There was laughing coming from the wall behind us and the couch. Five different laughs all heard at the same time. _I wonder what they're talking about. Maybe I should join them._

As I opened my eyes, I pushed myself up off Seungmin and look at him. He's still reading. His facial expression unfazed. _Like I was never even here.._ Getting up from the couch I stretch my body, arms long enough to almost allow me to touch the ceiling. One last time I look at Seungmin, but this time he sees me.

About to ask him the same question from twenty minutes ago, multiple sounds of footsteps interrupt me. I looked to the entrance next to the couch. All five boys stand there. Horrified looks on their faces.

My face scrunches in confusion as they all look down the dark hall on the other side across us. I look back at Seungmin as he slowly and quietly closes his book and sets it down next to him.

His face holds the same expression as the other five boys. He walks closer to me slowly with gentle steps. Grabbing my arm as he hugs it to his chest. _He's scared? Why?_

Just as I was about to speak again I hear a loud thud. I looked down the dark hall just as a scream was heard.

Then more.

And more.

Another thud.

I pull my arm away from Seungmin to make my way towards the thuds and screams. _They're coming from_ _Jisung's_ _room. Chan is with him. Why are being loud when they know they can hear?!_

I began walking towards the room, angry at them for putting us in danger. Someone grabs my hand. Looking down at them I see Woojin holding on tightly. His face is saying many things all at once but one sticks out the most.

**_Don't go._ **


	3. yellow balloon

MINHO'S POV

"And that's how I got this bruise..." Jeongin lifted his left pant leg to show us the bruise he had on his shin. I looked at him after looking at the bruise. There were tears in his eyes. I rolled mine. Felix began to comfort him, saying it was okay, that it'd go away soon.

"So, you're telling us that a fly caused you that bruise?" I asked him in disbelief. He was hiding something form us. The others looked at me. Blank faces staring right at me. Woojin was the first to speak.

"Minho....he was running away from the fly, he hit his leg on the edge of the living room table."

Not buying it, I sighed shrugging my shoulders and looking away from the three of them and leaned back onto the bed. Changbin was sitting to my left, intently staring at Felix, who was trying his best alongside Woojin to comfort Jeongin. I scoffed at him. "Seriously dude? You're making it obvious."

Shit. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Of all the billions of things that have come out of my mouth, they decide to hear that. Closing both my eyes, I let out a sigh.

As I opened them i saw eight eyes looking at me. I let another sigh out. Turning to Jeongin instead, I asked, "I-I mean, w-what happened after you finally got away from the f-fly?" The words stumbled out of my mouth. I wasn't interested. I just needed all the attention off of me. I hate attention.

Looking Changbin's way, I saw different emotions come and go on his face. Confusion. Realization. Shock. Anger. And lastly embarrassment.

Gulping, I turned back to Jeongin and the others. They looked at us with confusion. God, why do I always say shit aloud? So? Are you gonna tell us or not?" 

It took the three a second to fix themselves and for Jeongin to answer my question. I looked over at Changbin who was flustered and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' at him. He shook his head and looked away.

I fucked up. Sigh.

Wanting to ignore this feeling of guilt in my gut, I tried to listen to Jeongin, but I just wasn't interested.

I let my mind wander off and a contagious laugh played throughout my head, like a song on repeat. Shaggy brown hair, that stopped right above their eyes. The eyes shaped into the crescent moon. Their nose cute like a button. Their smile, god their smile, perfectly perfect.

I only let one person in my head, into my heart.

Jisung.

I want to see Jisung, but he went to sleep a little early today. He wanted to avoid the darkness. The silence. The dark. The moonlight. The Things.

I allowed my thoughts to roam freely while Jeongin continued telling. I hope Jisung sleeps well tonight without me there. I don't want him to be scared anymore. He needs to be strong and brave, and it hurts to think like this, for when I'm no longer here.

There was a thud.

One of them must've hurt themselves against a shelf or something. But why was it so loud? 

I drifted back to reality when I heard Woojin quieting Jeongin down. Silence. I frowned at him for making the boy hush in the middle of his story. Just as I was about ask why he did so, there were screams. I sat up straight looking at the door.

Jeongin and Felix jumped and huddled into each other.

Scared.

Woojin, Changbin and I looked at each other.

Confused. Scared.

No, please.

Quietly Woojin spoke, "Where are the others?" looking between Changbin and I. Both of us sat still.

"Jisung said he was going to sleep early tonight. I last saw Seungmin in the living room reading." I spoke first. Shrugging my shoulders, "I haven't seen Chan and Hyunjin since I came back from outside."

Nodding his head Woojin stood. "Okay, I think Chan is in his room doing whatever he does.....maybe Hyunjin is with him?"

Jisung, please be asleep. Please don't be scared. Don't let it be you that screamed. I stood up. "Maybe we should go check on Seungmin, see if he's okay, if he hurt himself.....like someone." I said glancing at Jeongin.

They nodded in agreement, but before we could move another muscle there was another round screams.

Followed by more. Not waiting for the others I ran out of the room. I ran out so quick I almost ran into a tall figure.

Hyunjin stood there, facing the door. Seungmin was on the couch, grabbing onto Hyunjin's arm. His hands shaking. Seungmin was terrified.

He knew what it was.

Hyunjin knew what it was.

I knew what it was.

We all knew what it was.

Hyunjin began to move towards the screams, but before he could Woojin grabbed onto his arm, stopping him. He shook his head 'no', signaling to him and us that we shouldn't go.

Breathing heavily I decided to go. I didn't want to just stand here while one of our friends was in danger. I shoved past both of them and ran towards the room.

I don't remember the hall being so wide? Why was the hall so long? Why is the door getting smaller as I near it? Why do I feel that everything is about to fall apart?

It was all the way at the end of the hall. Where the screams came from. They grew louder each second. I slowed down. Finally. Stopping before the door. I heard footsteps stop behind me. Out of breath.

Behind this door, was Jisungs room.


End file.
